The First Tiger
by Marvel Fanboy
Summary: Ava and Peter are home aone but something is trubling Ava. what will Peter do to make her feel better. Rated M not for little kids


**Please tell me if it is good or bad. I couldn't decide if I wanted to make this an M or a T story. Italics and bold stand for a voice in your head that bugs you all the time. **

It has been a few weeks since the helicarrier was destroyed and the team bunked with Peter. The boy's main room was downstairs in the living room while Ava got Peter's old room. Today Sam, Danny and Luke had to go and do some bowling with Peter's aunt May, Leaving Peter and Ava alone.

Peter knocked on the door to Ava's (his) room asking 'Ava would you like to order some pizza to eat for lunch?' When parker didn't get a response he got so worried because believe it or not he had a not so little crush on her.

Ava was having a mental conversation with herself, _**today is the day Hector died.**_ I know but if he didn't sacrifice himself we would all have been lost and no one would be alive._**We better pay attention or Peter will break down this door because he is worried. By the way, why don't you tell parker that you like him?**_ I don't even like him. _**Really? **_Ok maybe a bit. _**Are you sure you don't like him a lot? **_Fine I do like him a lot but I can't let him know that. What if he laughs at me or what if he doesn't like me back?

Ava, thank goodness you are safe. Hey what's wrong?' Peter asks in a soft tone.

'Nothing' she says trying to look anywhere except at his blue eyes that always seemed to make her feel like goo by just looking at her in a gentle and friendly way.

'Then why are you crying? Come on, you know you can tell me anything.' He said

'Today is the day my Brother the first white tiger died a few years ago.' She said as some new tears formed in her eyes

Peter than hugged her and lifted her chin so that she could look kin in the eye. 'Please don't cry it makes me feel sad to see such a beautiful face so depressed' he said in the softest voice she has ever heard.

'You think I have a beautiful face' Ava asked as she looked away to make sure he didn't see her blush dark red.

'Yes, and I also think you are kind, generous, loyal, honest, hardworking and the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.' Peter said and he meant all of it. Ava's thought her blush turned even redder than before. Only then did she realise how close they were and if one of them moved a bit forward their lips would meet. As if reading her mind Peter closed the distance between them and kissed her gently, as he was about to pull away she returned the kiss and soon both of them add a lot more passion to it.

Ava was now pulling on the bottom of Pete's shirt and they pulled away enough to take the shirt off and drop it on the floor and in a few minutes two pants and another t-shirt joined the one on the floor.

'We can stop if you want to? I want what you want, so if you want to stop it here we can.' Peter said reluctantly.

'No, I want to keep going' she replied before pulling him in for another kiss.

In the middle of the kiss Peter slipped his hands underneath her bra causing her to moan. The moan gave him all the permission he needed and soon the bra was on the floor and his lips on her nipple. After playing with the neglected boob, peter put his hand inside her panties using two fingers to outline her clit and after a while slipping one digit than adding the other. After he finished pounding her with his fingers and taking off her panties, he put his mouth on her clit and went deeper inside until she orgasmed. He licked up all of the juices and took of his boxers reviling a 12 inch cock.

'So that's what it looks like without the costume on.' She says

'Why were you looking at my pants?' Peter replied trying to sound innocent

'Peter, you are a boy that wears a spandex suit; it is pretty hard not to notice.' Ava's replied.

She pulled out a condom from her purse and rolled it on his dick. He then put his dick inside her and started trusting breaking both their virginities. He got faster and faster and after 15 minutes she was beginning to orgasm for the second time. She could tell that he was getting close and moaning each other's name as they reached their orgasm; somehow they managed to cum at the same time.

By the time the Team came back Peter and Ava had finished having a shower after the fourth round and they were sitting at the living room watching The Avengers.

Ava would never forget that day not only because it was the day her brother died but also the first time she had sex.

**THE END**

**Yes I know it was short and I don't think I did a good job. This was my first lemon and I think my last if you guys hated it but please leave honest reviews.**


End file.
